


The Doctor Always Lies

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Sad Ending, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:hi can you do a 11th doctor x female reader based off “rule number one the doctor always lies” and just like quite angsty and dramatic thank you also hope you had a wonderful christmas and new year !! xRequested by anon:Can you do an imagine about doctor who (eleven) where the reader and the doctor are on an adventure and they meet a weeping angel but reader gets caught by one then the doctor saves the reader and at the end they kiss (lots of fluff pls)Requested by darkknightiplier:The reader getting in trouble with some kind of alien or other kind of supernatural thing. The Doctor saves you in time and feels like there’s something special about you that he gives you a key to the tardis and the reader becoming the companion?





	The Doctor Always Lies

There was something in the air. An eerie feeling confirmed my hunch that something strange was happening that day.

I tried to go on with my life, even if a constant dread told me something awful was about to happen. Something I couldn’t really explain. An intuition, perhaps.

All I knew was the environment felt different. And just as I thought about that, I realized something: I couldn’t hear a sound.

That was odd, especially because the streets were usually crowded with people and filled with varied noises. The silence was unsettling all of a sudden, even if some days I found myself wishing for it.

I warily walked around the streets, wondering what was happening, when I saw it.

A strange figure, which oddly resembled a statue even if I had a feeling it could move. It was right in front of me, and I was paralyzed by fear.

“Don’t move!” A voice yelled behind me, making me turn my head. “And don’t blink!”

“What?” I asked in confusion, frowning as I stared at the strange man running in my direction.

“No, don’t look at me! Look at it!” The man told me urgently, pointing a finger to the statue in front of me. “Keep your eyes on it!”

I obeyed, turning my head again so I was facing it. Once my eyes were settled on it, I realized it was closer. At mere centimeters from my face.

I screamed in fear, realizing it had actually moved. It was alive, or at least sentient. Which was extremely scary.

Especially due to the fact that it had moved its hands to uncover his eyes and the angelical and calm posture from before evolved into a threatening and wild one that seemed to imply it wanted to kill me. Judging by its teeth and terrifying appearance.

“What is this?!” I exclaimed, keeping my eyes on the statue and trying not to blink as the man had commanded me to.

“Weeping angels” He replied, getting ahold of my wrist and cautiously and slowly pulling at it. “If you aren’t looking at them, they move and get you”

“Then what should we do?” I gulped, breathing heavily because of the fear that was taking over me.

“Just keep looking” He said as though he was trying to stay calm.

“Okay” I slowly walked with him as he gently pulled at my wrist, still trying to take a few steps away from them.

“Oh, and one more thing?”

“What?”

“Run!”

His gentle pull turned into a frantic and urgent one, and he almost knocked me over. Luckily, I could regain my balance and avoid falling, which would have probably ended up in me being captured by those ‘weeping angels’.

I screamed at the top of my lungs when I looked back and saw that they were so much closer, they were right behind us.

Then the man pulled at me even stronger and I was suddenly indoors. I just barely could catch a glimpse of the blue police box we were running towards before I was dragged inside of it.

I tried to breathe slowly as I looked around the enormous inside of the tiny police box as I leaned on the handrails in a daze.

“Who are you?” I asked him once and for all.

“I’m the Doctor, nice to meet you” He dedicated me a carefree grin, as though we hadn’t just been chased by moving statues with fangs. “Got a name?”

“Y/N…”

“Pleasure to meet you” He repeated without looking up, too busy messing around with a panel. The Doctor kept pushing buttons and pulling levers.

“Where are we?”

“The TARDIS” The Doctor announced proudly and jokingly smug. “It travels through time and space”

“It’s…”

“Bigger on the inside?”

“Well, yeah”

He finally glanced up at me and grinned again. Even though I didn’t even know him, his smile was reassuring and warm.

“Want to go on an adventure, Y/N?” The Doctor kept showing me that wide and bright grin, which seemed truly inviting and warm at the same time.

“You want to go on an adventure with me?” I observed him, puzzled, as he offered a hand for me to take.

“Why, of course!”

“Why me?”

“You look quite special, Y/N”

“There’s nothing special about me” I had never been treated in that way, I felt embarrassed and out of place. I truly didn’t know how to react. “I’m so ordinary, so… unimportant!”

“Don’t ever say that” He frowned and shook his head in disagreement, almost offended. “I have been travelling for a very long time and I have never met anyone who didn’t matter”

His words were heartwarming and encouraging. If I liked him before, that made me like him even more.

The Doctor made me smile in spite of myself.

“Come on then” He impatiently waved his hand in the air, the one he was still offering me.

I laughed a little, both bashfully and happily. Then I gently placed my hand over his, not knowing that such simple gesture would change my life forever.

*

I had no idea where we were, but I guessed I would soon find out.

The Doctor partially exited the TARDIS and looked around briefly before he stepped out on the streets. We were somewhere unexpected.

I had never been there, and to be honest I had no idea where we were at.

“There are some rules you have to learn if you want to travel with me” The Doctor said as he started walking, so I followed him.

“Like?”

“First, don’t wander off” He held one finger up as he looked at me. “It’s dangerous to go alone, many things can happen and you can get lost”

“Okay…” I knew he probably meant that as an innocent warning, but it scared me a little.

“Second, the Doctor always lies” He raised an eyebrow as he stared into my eyes, with an enigmatic but attractive grin on his lips.

I was about to ask what he meant, tell him to explain, but he kept talking.

“For now, let’s not bore you with more rules” He just kept walking, confident and excited.

I couldn’t help but to feel confused and out of place. Maybe because a strange man had offered for me to go with him in a police box that travelled through time and space and I had obliged without giving it a second thought.

But it made me question some things. Why me? Was he seeking a companion and I happened to be the first person he saw?

“Can I ask you a question?” I stopped walking and acquired a serious expression.

“Of course” Despite noticing my severe demeanor, he complied, his smile never faltering.

“Why did you want me traveling with you?” I sighed, trying not to show how confused and distraught I was about it. “Why not someone else? Was I the first person you saw and you thought I would do?”

“No!” The Doctor got serious as well, even if his expression displayed a tender compassion. “I chose you because I was attracted to you, Y/N! Because I see something unique in you, because you’re special and I want to have you around”

His response was exactly what I wanted to hear. It was what many times I hoped someone would say, what I hoped he would say but never expected to hear.

There was something enticing and fascinating about the Doctor as well, and I was pleased by the idea that he saw that in me too. I couldn’t wait to spend more time with him.

“Thank you” I genuinely felt gratitude, and I tried to show how happy his words made me by smiling widely.

“That said” He grinned too, in a friendly and playful way. “Welcome to the Renaissance, Y/N!”

“Re-Renaissance?” I could not believe my ears. “As in Michelangelo and Da Vinci Renaissance?”

“Exactly!”

“And we get to actually meet them?”

“Only if you want” With that inviting grin, he offered me his hand.

“Of course I want!” I took it and we ran to the adventure together.

*

Even after spending most of the day walking around there, I still couldn’t believe we were in Italy during the middle of the Renaissance period.

That the Doctor, this odd and fascinating man, had brought me to meet geniuses like Michelangelo and Leonardo Da Vinci. It was like a dream.

And in that short amount of time, we had become close. It was like we were already friends, like we had known each other for a long time just to meet again. We were so comfortable around the other that we joked around, we acted natural and genuine.

And most importantly, we were starting to really know each other. The Doctor could be quite transparent sometimes, just like me. So it wasn’t hard to read each other like a book, like we had been friends for a very long time or had a very strong connection.

Which helped me figure out something was wrong as soon as I saw his shoulders getting tense. When I saw his frown and noticed his alert demeanor.

“What is it, Doctor?” I asked him warily, getting slightly scared.

He was pretty fearless, so there definitely had to be an actual threat for him to get nervous.

“Nothing” His eyes wouldn’t met me, he was too busy staring at one of the statues that stood before us.

The statue of a weeping angel that, for some reason, distressed me. But it was probably a regular statue, not an actual weeping angel…

Right?

“What is so interesting about that statue that you won’t look away?”

“I just can’t” However, he blindly reached out to take my hand.

I had gotten used to the touch of his palms, but that time it felt different. It used to be gentle, sweet and friendly. This time it was urgent and clingy.

Something was definitely wrong.

“Tell me what’s wrong”

“Those are weeping angels” He explained in a matter of fact way. “But these ones are harmless unlike the others, I just can’t help but to stare at them”

I felt like he was taking advantage of my naiveté, of the fact that I was still new to these adventures and he was lying to me. But I wanted to believe him so badly that I did.

“You’re not even blinking”

“It will be okay”

“The Doctor always lies” I reminded him, trying to show him that I knew.

“Just run to the TARDIS, we’ll meet again soon”

“No” I was aware of what he wanted to do, and I refused to do it.

“I will be alright, trust me”

“You’re lying!”

“Just do as I ask, Y/N, please”

“No, please, Doctor” I begged, tears arriving to my eyes. “Don’t do it”

He just stared at me, with the smallest of smiles plastered on his lips. But it was a fake grin, it was forced and it felt empty.

I screamed when I noticed that, as soon as he looked away, the statue moved. It showed its fangs and its terrifying expression as it lunged towards us.

It was just like the other weeping angels. Terrifying and deadly.

I stared at it just in time to keep it from getting closer. Even if it was barely one meter away from us.

The Doctor winked at me as he deliberately ignored my plead. He looked back at the angel and then shut his eyes.

“No!” But the Doctor had disappeared when I looked at him.

He had sacrified himself to save me. To give me more time.

There was no trace of him, like he was never there. I missed his hand, which was intertwined with mine when he was zapped out by the angel.

I had tears in my eyes, but even if I was terrified, I kept my glance on the statue. I was tempted to go with the Doctor, to close my eyes and let the angel take me wherever it wanted. As long as it was with him.

But I was too scared of what would happen to me to actually do it, and it was breaking my heart. I was left alone in there, and no matter how much I missed the Doctor, I couldn’t bring myself to close my eyes.

I just backed away, eyes on the statue without blinking, until I reached the TARDIS.

As I walked in and made it work like he had taught me, I got the nasty feeling that I would never see the Doctor again.


End file.
